LeafWings
LeafWings were one of the three tribes (alongside SilkWings and HiveWings) that inhabited the continent of Pantala before they supposedly became extinct during the Tree Wars with the HiveWings. In previous times, they were most often named after types of treesConfirmed by Tui T Sutherland, but now they are mostly named after poisonous plants. They have green and brown scales, and wings shaped like leaves. LeafWings are able to absorb sunlight, and most were accomplished gardeners. Some were rumored to even have a strange control over plants, and these rumors appear to be true, displayed by Sundew in The Lost Continent. In The Lost Continent, LeafWings are thought to be extinct, with propaganda posters painting them as the enemy. In fact, they are so antagonized that all trees have been removed from the areas of Pantala that the HiveWings control, as the LeafWings live in trees. In The Hive Queen, Sundew reveals that the LeafWings had been planning to restart the Tree Wars and the rest of the LeafWings live in the Poison Jungle. Description LeafWings have green and brown scales on their body, along with leaf-like patterns. They appear to have webbed spines, along their neck and back, similar to a SeaWing's. The webbing along their back splits into individual pieces near the base of the tail, which are shaped like leaves. Their snout is slightly curved, similar to a SkyWing's, with a raised ridge on the tip of their snout. They also have a flat tail, ending in a leaf shape. Their wings are also leaf-like, and slightly transparent, with leaf veins in the webbing and their wings in the form of branches, complementing their name. The edges of their wings are rounded, giving it a very leaf-like look. Their horns appear to be skinny and flat ended, almost like leaves. The scales atop their eyes go over the top of their horns, giving it a partially plated look. Their scales are uneven, vaguely resembling chloroplasts and plant cells. They have a plated underbelly and a slender body shape. Their legs seem to be slightly short and thin. Abilities LeafWings were able to absorb sunlight in a process called photosynthesis. They are said to have been accomplished gardeners, and it is rumored some had unusual control over plants. They also used certain plants and bugs as weapons against other dragons, such as bullet ants or poisonous centipedes. It has been shown that they can make plants grow at an accelerated rate. Names LeafWings are named after different types of trees, plants, flora, etc, that are found in forests and woods. Most of these names are based off of poisonous plants, though some are named after carnivorous plants, or plants poisonous to smaller animals. Known LeafWings * Belladonna * Bryony * Hemlock * Mandrake * Maple * Nettle * Pokeweed * Queen Sequoia * Sundew * Willow * Wolfsbane Trivia * LeafWings are the only Pantalan tribe to have one pair of wings. * LeafWings were initially thought to be the first extinct tribe in the series, although it was later revealed they actually are not extinct. * Tui confirmed that when Clearsight first got to Pantala, LeafWings were the dominant tribe on the continent. *A few years before The Lost Continent was announced, rumors went around that there was a "GrassWings" tribe on the second continent. This rumor might have been partially true with the introduction of LeafWings. **Tui confirmed that she had created the LeafWings by expanding on the idea of GrassWings. *LeafWings are the second tribe of dragon shown to use blow darts, the first being the RainWings. *Sundew was shown to eat meat in The Hive Queen, which leads to the current conclusion that LeafWings are most likely omnivorous, since Sundew was also shown to eat berries. *LeafWings are similar to RainWings, as being able to absorb energy from the sun. *It's possible that LeafWings can have autumn colors (such as brown, gold, red, etc), as Sundew does have some gold scales. *Bryony is the first LeafWing PoV, Sundew being the first to recieve a book and second overall. *In The Poison Jungle, it is revealed that the LeafWings have tribe feasts. *In The Poison Jungle, it is revealed that panthers are included in LeafWing diets. Gallery Click here to see the gallery. References fr:Ailes de Feuille ru:Листвяные драконы Category:Tribes of Pantala